


全部都是你

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11





	全部都是你

O-orgasm  
小朱做爱时害羞但不会掩饰自己的性高潮，叫床声一定是遵循自己的生理感受，在那几秒钟里眼前是浩瀚的一片白茫茫自己仿佛要溺死在小彭的满满爱意里。

小彭的性高潮没有具体的画面，眼前都是意识流的东西，他会闭上眼睛把头埋在小朱的肚子上，感受他因为高潮快速跳动的心脏引起的腹腔里的某种咚咚声，或者小珠身上高潮时甜腻的味道。小彭的性高潮是声音和味道。

P-peach  
小朱的屁股像水蜜桃一样圆润多汁，艹起来又湿又软，所以每一个充满水蜜桃甜蜜气味的季节都是小彭的动情高发期。

W-wedding night  
*昨天有位朋友点的初夜

临近毕业那段时间系里班上组织了不少大大小小的聚餐，小朱即使一杯倒的酒量也因为那一句句感情都在酒里强灌下不少，聚餐结束大部队向ktv转移，一出门被外面开始燥热的空气一熏，小朱那股恶心劲儿一点点犯了上来，小彭本来打算直接带他回寝室休息，可小朱喝多了吐了自己一身，第二天还要拍毕业照，小彭只好先带他去洗澡，大澡堂没隔间何况这么晚了早关门了，好在自己有健身卡，小彭带他去了24小时营业的健身房。

浴室隔间里小朱老老实实被小彭扒了个精光，脚上没力气小彭只好抱着他给他打沐浴露，小朱迷迷糊糊的感觉身上滑溜溜暖呼呼的舒服极了，一双手到处乱摸，小彭被他撩的心里火烧火燎的难受，扶着他站好给他冲水，谁知小朱靠在墙上开始撸自己的小肉棍，微张着嘴吐出小舌头看样子是舒服惨了。本来就被他撩硬了的小彭脑子轰的一声炸了，紧掐住小朱的腰蹲下身一口含住小小朱，连着几个深喉小朱便华丽丽的泄了，小彭捞起小朱的胳肢窝把他抱到放洗漱用品的大理石台上，拉开两条细腿儿缠到自己腰上，就着小朱射出来的东西一下一下给他扩张，上面色情的揉得他胸口两颗小果子硬硬的立着，小彭一直追着他的软舌咬，口腔里每一寸都不放过。

等小朱的叫声开始变调儿，小彭终于换上自己的大家伙，就着这个方便的姿势两人到达负距离，小朱的味道妙极了，初尝禁果的小彭难以自抑的在他体内横冲直撞，屁股里咕叽咕叽的水声马上要超过花洒的声音，小朱抱住在自己胸口一颗颗种草莓的小彭，在酒精的麻痹下仰起脖子放声大叫，前列腺每一次都被重重的摩擦过，脑子里一片混沌只觉得一睁眼眼前就在放烟火，前二十年都没这么爽快过，他拉起小彭在自己胸口作祟的头，两人又紧紧的吻在一起，身下小彭越来越用力的侵犯，小彭第一次没经验全都射了进去，之后赶紧蹲下身扒开小朱的屁股检查，小彭用手指帮他一点点抠出来，小朱身下酥酥麻麻的居然又硬了，或许真的脑子不清醒了他缠着小彭要他再来，小彭摸了摸他有点红肿的穴口帮他用手指来了一次，前列腺被一下一下的按压，小朱很快就挣扎着又喷了……

至于后来怎么样，小朱第二天醒来回忆起昨晚顿觉五雷轰顶，为了报复小彭趁人之危他带小彭吃了顿变态辣火锅，可怜的小彭菊花疼了整整一周。


End file.
